Under The Skin
by SourCandyX
Summary: When the past comes back to bite you, how hard do you bite back? For a vampire, revenge can be a long and twisted game. Which Eric is eager to play. OC/Eric/Sookie. Rated M for language/adult themes/sex etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set just after the end of Season 3. Russell is buried, Sookie is away with the Fae; she also fucking hates Bill's guts. **

**This will be an Eric centred story, cause we all love him. Expect angst, language and sexual situations. Because in all honesty, how could we have an Eric story without them? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

The night air felt warm on her skin. That's just how it was in  
>Louisiana, too fucking hot. She wasn't here to enjoy the weather. She was here to visit an old lover. Why? Boredom. Restlessness. Curiosity? Perhaps. It had been over two centuries since she last seen him. Yet she still could recall, vividly, their time spent together. It was never love. It was something dark. They had been completely infatuated with each other once upon a time. It was a deep attraction that had been suffocating yet somehow beautiful.<p>

A wide grin spread across her pale face, her red lips parting eagerly. She couldn't help it, the memory of him danced across her skin. Just like that she could taste him on her tongue. His scent burned into her flesh. Closing her eyes she drank it all in. The light of the moon spilled across her face, brightening the blue of her eyes even further. She scanned around the exit of the airport. The stench of sweating humans and their vast amounts of children swamped her senses. Rolling her eyes in disdain she hailed a lone cab away from the crowds.

The driver smiled politely as she entered the backseat. He was middle aged and balding. Her bag fit neatly on the seat beside her,

"I could put that in the trunk for you miss" he stated proudly. She flashed him a sweet smile.

"It's fine thank you." she watched his face look questioningly at her. Typical male.

"The Hilton" she said softly. He half shrugged and nodded. That had always been an issue, men assuming less of her. Her youthful appearance seemed to attract men who thought she needed protecting. She smirked. How wrong they all were.  
>She sat in the backseat admiring the passing landscape and how the moonlight made it all the more interesting. The silence was broken as the driver moved to speak.<p>

"So you fly in from London?" he enquired. She moved her gaze back to the eyes in the mirror.

"Yes" she stated. A look of interest filled the mans expression.

"London to Louisiana, that's a lot of air miles." he joked. "You here on business?" he paused "if you don't mind me asking".

"Reconnecting with an old friend". Her voice listed lazily off at the end, thoughts swarmed her head. The driver was silent until they pulled up at the Hilton. Once more he offered to help with her bag. Politely she declined, paid him and hurried inside.

The woman on reception eyed her suspiciously, trying to conceal it with a bright smile. But she sensed her apprehension.

"Good morning miss, do you have a reservation?" She noticed her name badge _Lucy-May_, How sweet.

"Why yes Lucy-May I do". The receptionist's eyes widened quickly as she said her name. She reeked of panic. Pointing to her name badge she smiled softly. Her body softened, a goofy smile appearing on her lips.

"Of course, sorry" she said quickly. Still slightly flustered she looked up once more.

"What name is the reservation under?" she asked.

"Grace Anderson" she watched carefully as the receptionist typed away at her computer.

"Excellent, we have you booked for one week in our deluxe suite.  
>Here's you room key, please don't hesitate to call reception if there is anything we can get for you".<p>

She smiled widely; Grace could taste the nervousness rolling of her. Taking her key she nodded and walked away.

Her room was decent enough, the bedspread looked most inviting. It would do for now. A sudden wetness on her lip alerted her it was time to sleep. Licking her lip she tasted that metallic flavour. The bleeds. How she hated them. They ruined far too many garments.

Glancing at herself in the mirror she watched the delicate flow of crimson leaking from her nose and right eye. Her skin was pale and eyes looked tired. She needed sleep soon. Stripping off her clothes she felt a hunger pang in her stomach. Her fangs protruding themselves in response. Sighing to herself she walked to the mini bar, raising an eyebrow she selected a bottle of O negative. Not her flavour of choice. But she was hungry and this would suffice for the bottle took a matter of seconds, she licked her lips thoroughly.

"Be seeing you soon Eric".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a taster there to wet your appetite, hopefully. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**_EPOV_**

From the moment he awoke from his coffin he had sensed something was different. It wasn't panic or fear, nothing human. It was anticipation. He could smell it in the air. He could smell her. She was close. He snarled in response to this. The fucking nerve. _Jag ska hitta dig lilla, _he muttered to himself as he flew off to Fangtasia_. _No doubt Pam would sense his unease. Yet another woman to deal with.

Whilst in flight the scent of her became stronger, she had been here recently. He half expected her to be standing next to him with how strongly he could smell her. Time certainly hadn't changed her. Didn't change how he felt.

Crowds of humans were already lined outside the club; most of them in some form of bondage wear. Screams and gasps radiated from the crowds as he landed outside. Calls of his name rang out into the evening air. Shrieking woman and men practically throwing themselves at him. Any other night he may have taken some up on their offers. But not tonight. He felt like Moses, in his ability to have them part upon his entrance into the club.

The music blared from the speakers, dancers swayed effortlessly in time to the beat. The vampyric speed giving the illusion of perfection and elegance. The humans looked on mesmerized, caught in the showmanship of it all. Blocking out all the sounds and smells of the club, drowning out the thundering sounds of human heartbeats he sensed her. She was here. If he had a heartbeat it would be pounding in his chest. A mixture of anger and eagerness swamped his senses.

"You have a visitor". Pam's voice called from behind him. With her hand on her hip Pam stood firmly, with the familiar look of disdain on her face. It made him smile.

"She's a pretty one. Rude, but pretty". Pam raised her eyebrow, waiting for any explanation from him. She had come to learn that she would be told when she would be told. She had accepted that, but it was in her nature to pry. Eric simply nodded, and strode over to his office. Not wanting to cause a scene by rampaging through the door worrying the costumers. This was a business after all. Eric would never show real emotion to those who did not need to see it. Emotion was a weakness for humans. Which he had had a thousand years to overcome. Opening his office door he braved himself for her reveal.

Her scent hit him like a slap in the face as he took one step inside his office. There she was, in the flesh. Her golden hair fell in soft curls and delicately framed her pale face. Her eyes held the same quality to them as they had when they had first met. Like blue ponds of water, deep and inviting. Eric fought hard to keep his cold composure. He wanted to race over and grip his hands around her neck until he felt a crack. He wanted to tear her throat out and watch her bleed. He wanted to cut open her chest and rip out her heart. Just as she had done. Her face looked the picture of innocence; it had been something that he had admired about her. The face of an angel with the soul of a monster.

"Good evening Mr Northman" she spoke softly. She watched his face contort with conflicting emotions before he replied.

"You're in my chair". He stated simply. She didn't move, she just placed her hands lightly across the desk. Gazing up at him she waited. He stood stoically, keeping a mask of nothingness on his face. She hadn't earned his honesty. A moment of silence filled the room, both of them caught in a Mexican standoff. Their stubbornness getting the better of them. Eric stood, arms folded over his chest. Grace sat peacefully in the chair, poised to speak.

"I've missed you" she said softly. Eric's movement was a blur; he was older and faster than she was. He picked her up by her neck and slammed her up against the hardness of the wall. A loud thud echoed around the room. Baring his fangs he growled as he watched the calmness in her eyes.

"What are you doing here _Grace_?" he demanded. Holding her firmly against the wall.

"Visiting you," she gasped out. Fury spread over Eric as he lifted her off the wall and back hard against his desk, sending papers flying outwards. Leaning over her, he watched the calm in her face. How could she be so calm? How dare she. His fingers gripped tighter, pressing hard against the small bones in her neck. Tilting his head he watched her. Watched her blonde hair form an almost halo like appearance as it cascaded across the desk. _How ironic._

The moment of distraction allowed Grace to thrust Eric off of her back to the wall and let her compose herself as she stood up. Fixing her hair slightly, she watched Eric move on the offensive once more. He lunged quickly at her, anticipating this she used his force to propel herself up and over him, landing a few feet behind him. Extending her hand outwards she halted Eric. A fire burned in his eyes. In the years apart from her he had forgotten how agile she could be. She was never one to be underestimated. He cursed himself for making that mistake. She wouldn't be his distraction again.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Eric" she paused, smoothing down her lace blouse. She looked up at his with sincerity.

"Is it so difficult to believe that I missed you". She posed it as a question, and just hoped that he would answer it. The tension was palatable in the room, she sensed his discomfort. She didn't blame him. She had been cold and heartless many years ago. She had been foolish. The blame wasn't just one sided; however he chose to remember it. Regardless, they both could have handled things better. If you play with fire, you get burnt.

Eric watched her expression, years ago he would have stopped at nothing for that face. She just had to say the word. He was hers, just as she was his. She was his obsession.

"It would not be the first time lies came between us," he stated bitterly. He hated her for the fool she had made of him. He had been truly blinded by her. It was almost like he was human again, she had weakened him. _Never again. _Anger was the winning emotion filling him, his patience was wearing thin. Grace watched the blank expression covering his face again; she wouldn't get anything more out of him. Not tonight anyway.

"I should go." She thought about kissing him goodbye but resisted. Getting into another fight, although entertaining was not what she came here to do.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did Eric." She felt a sharp pang of sadness twinge in her chest. She would not cry in front of him. Not like this.

"_Förlåt mig_". She whispered softly as she exited the office. Eric felt pain in his chest. She was the one who screwed him up. Fucked with his head. He hated her for what she made him feel. Left him cold and dead inside. For years after he had pictured ripping her limb from limb, watching the blood pour out of her lifeless body. He had killed her numerous ways in his dreams. Slowly torturing her with blades of silver, branding her skin. Cutting her enough to keep her alive whilst he tore her apart. Imagining her screams as she writhed in pain.

Yet in all the ways he had killed her in his mind it always ended the same. He was alone. Whether he admitted it or not, she would always be a part of him. Pain and torment had made him who he was, and she had certainly helped with that. All the memories were just that, memories. Parts of him. Killing her didn't change that. As much as he hated her for that, he hated himself for letting it bother him.

**_GPOV_**

Exiting the club she noticed numerous eyes upon her, mostly human, but the woman from before stared at her. Eric's right hand woman no doubt. Grace flashed an evil glance at her before leaving the club. Crowds of humans blocked her exit, gritting her teeth in frustration she pushed them aside and took off into the night sky. The coldness of the air was in stark contrast to the still heat at the ground.

The immense pain she felt in her chest overwhelmed her. She knew he would be angry, he was stubborn. She knew this, yet it still hurt to see him in pain. She cursed herself for this. She hadn't been human in over six hundred years yet she still fell at the mercy of human emotions. However much she tried to fight it, she cared still. Sometimes she was glad she still could feel. Yet sometimes she wished for the empty feeling of nothingness. So much easier. She felt the pain bubbling away inside her chest; she let a loud scream escape from her lips. It was a raw animalistic sound, which cut through the night air.

Landing abruptly on the ground, she let out another muted scream. Slamming her fist into a nearby tree, emitting a dull creak, sending birds flying high into the skies above. Grief, guilt and anger surged through her body. Closing her eyes she lay back against the large tree. Screwing her fists together. A soft chuckle rolled off her lips. Only one night with him and already she was surrendering to her emotions. He truly weakened her. Looking around her, all she could see were trees. She took a long inhale of breath and sensed humans not too far away. Smiling to herself she set off in the direction of food.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the source of the smell. The neon lights shone brightly above the building, _Merlottes. _She could hear the buzz of people mid conversation; it was a busy little spot she mused to herself. Something caught her attention, another smell mixed in with human. Her eyes widened, a shifter. How interesting. Walking into the bar she drew some attention, the girl on bar eyed her suspiciously. Almost giving her a _Fuck you _glance. Grace smiled to herself.

A red headed girl, who smiled hesitantly, approached her. "Table for one?" she asked, the southern twang accompanying her words. Grace nodded. The girl nodded and led her through the room to a booth in the centre of the room.

"What can I get you? Tru Blood?" she asked innocently. This girl was barely a year old. Such a young vampire.

"Actually I'll have a double vodka and cranberry." Picking up the menu, she flicked to the steaks. "And I'll have a steak, bloody as hell" she smiled sweetly up at the girl. The red head nodded, writing this down.

"I'm Jessica, I'll be your waitress for the evening" she said, it sounded very routine. Grace handed her the menu and nodded.

"Thank you Jessica". She watched the girl walk away, vampire waitresses in a shifter bar. How progressive of the south. Ignoring the glances of the locals in the bar she thought about Eric. She promised herself that she would keep a level head and not do something she would regret. But in all honesty, what had she hoped to achieve by coming to see him. She had hoped for the emotions to still be raw, she felt alive when she was near him. It was true she had missed him terribly, but what did that even mean. She knew reconciliation was out of the question. Too many bad memories to ever go back to how they were. But maybe she just needed some of him in her life. Having him hate her was better than not have him at all. Over hate and nothing, she would gladly accept hate.

She knew the shifter as soon as he walked in her view; he was average height with shaggy ash blonde hair. He glanced over at her like she had called his name. He looked a little apprehensive but nodded gentlemanly like in her direction. She returned the nod. She wasn't here for trouble. She wasn't a threat to them.

Jessica returned quickly with her drink. Placing it down gently on a napkin, she turned to look at Grace. Opening her mouth to speak, but then closing it quickly.

"Are you alright Jessica?" Grace asked delicately. Jessica looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's just always interesting to meet another vampire" she blurted out. Jessica looked around her,

"It's pretty liberal and all, but the folks here still look at you with _that_ look, you know?" she said. Jessica leaned slightly on the booth opposite.

"They will always fear what they don't understand. It's just their nature". Jessica studied her face, nodding slowly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jessica looked over her shoulder at people at the front door.

"I should get back to work". Grace noticed the shifter staring over at them both, nodding softly Grace agreed and said goodbye to the tall red head. The shifter watched Jessica walk away, Grace saw him whisper something in her ear. _Be careful. _

Grace had to stop a laugh from forming. So paranoid. Paranoia could turn into fear, and fear into anger. She would have to watch that. Taking a sip of her drink she sat back and watched. This would be an interesting night.

**_EPOV_**

The scent of her lingered far to strongly in his office. He didn't have to breathe but he couldn't help inhaling the taste of her. Growling in contempt he slammed his fist into the stonewall, a dull thud resounded around the room. The scent of blood replaced her scent, looking down at his hand tiny cuts of red leaked liquid crimson. Pam flung the door open, her face a picture in irritation.

"What the fuck was that about?" she asked impatiently. Eric turned to look at her, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Leave me Pam" his short, clipped words emphasised his accent. It was only in moments of pleasure and hate that Eric would slip back into old Swedish. Pam sighed, more for dramatic effect than for necessity.

"Fine." Pam lingered at the door, causing Eric to turn right around and face her. Raising his eyebrow he waited for an explanation. Was she refusing a direct order? Pam rolled her eyes. Her maker could be so fucking stubborn.

"There's a petite blonde out here. She's real eager to see you" she joked in her words. Eric couldn't help but feel intrigued, had she returned? Pam took his silence as the o.k. Stepping aside she allowed the small girl to come through. Eric felt a sense of deflation. Just another tiny human. This girl was blonde, but not like her. Her colour came from a bottle. A cheap bottle. She clearly had spent time on her make up. She had perfected the streetwalker look quite flawlessly. Any other night Eric would have turned her away, too young and pathetic to waste value energy on. But tonight, he needed an outlet. Something he could let rip on. She would suffice.

Eric watched as Pam's mischievous expression exited the door. This was no doubt hilarious to her. She would pay for that later Eric mused.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Eric cooed softly. The girl blushed, smiling nervously.

"I'm Tiffany." The girl walked closer to Eric, eyes wide in excitement.

"Wow, you're even better in real life. My friends told me how good you were, but a story is just a story right. How much can you believe? It's all just…"

Eric reached out and took her face in the palm of his hands. Hushing her he bent down to her eye level. She gazed on in bewilderment.

"No more talking". He raised his eyebrows, waiting for conformation. The girl nodded, her head in his hands. She moved in to kiss him, but Eric twisted his head away, letting her kiss his neck. She smelt of cigarettes and bourbon. Her small fingers began lifting his black shirt up, revealing his pale, toned stomach. She planted wet kisses along his stomach, leaving glistening marks of lipstick on his skin.

Eric recoiled at the touch, wishing her to be another blonde. Closing his eyes he exhaled a lengthy breath, imagining that it was Sookie's full lips tracing over his skin. The familiar sound of his fly unzipping cut through the air. The blonde's head bobbed down as she took him into her mouth. The initial contact took Eric by surprise, she was a whore he knew that much. But a well trained one. Grabbing fistfuls of her hair Eric began helping her head along his length.

He pictured Sookie in nothing but her underwear smiling sweetly up at him. She was so pure. He would love than nothing more to violate her perfection. She had let him in once before, in this very office. She had accepted his kiss, she had kissed back. But it wasn't enough. Never enough of Sookie. The thought of her made him harder, the blonde between his thighs sudden muffled groan proved this. Eric smirked. Shoving himself forward into her mouth caused a slight chocking sound. Yet the blonde continued to work her way along him.

He thought of Sookie's soft mouth working her way along his length, her lips making him squirm. Her soft humming sound as she brought him closer and closer to release. He looked into Sookie's sweet face, her brown eyes staring up at him. Lips parted just enough. He focused on her face as he neared. He felt the pressure building. He let a long gasp as he moved the blonde's head faster. Sookie's name was forming on his lips before he felt a pair of arms slide around his neck.

_Kommit __för __mig _her voice whispered in his ear. Her scent stung his nostrils. She placed soft kisses on his neck and then she was gone. Eric's eyes flew open just as the blonde performed the finishing stroke, which sent him off. He gripped her hair tightly, pulling her closer to him. Grunting outward he came quickly. He felt the blondes tongue lapping him up. Looking down at her he released her hair, pushing her from him, sending her stumbling back on her knees.

She looked up at him, wiping her mouth greedily. She had a rather confused look on her face; something Eric thought happened a lot to her.

"Was that not good?" she questioned. Watching his face for answers. Eric dismissed her with her hand.

"You can go now Tiffany" he said her name like it pained him. The blonde looked disheartened at him, she hurried out of the room slamming the door. No doubt to cry. Eric didn't give her a second thought, all he could think about was that bitch.

He had two ideas in his head, both scenarios involved chains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** I was nervous about writing Eric, he's such a great character I wanted to do him justice... or was it just do him? Either way it's all good ;)**

**Thank-you for reading, let me know what you thought. xo**

**_Swedish Translations_: _Jag ska hitta dig lilla- I'll find you little one. _**

**_ _Förlåt mig- Forgive me__**

**__ _Kommit __för __mig- Come for me.___**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****.**

**_EPOV _**

The night was drawing to a close at Fangtasia, the crowds slowly were dispersing. Drunken masses yelling and cheering as they exited the club in an alcohol induced haze. Eric paced in his office, waiting for the welcomed silence. When the last of the humans had gone, leaving only Pam, Eric decided to come out. He found Pam sitting on top of the bar, counting out paper bills.

"Is she the reason for your blonde fetish?" she asked sarcastically her eyes never leaving the money in her hands. Eric just ignored her, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a large whiskey.

"She is of no importance," he stated plainly, downing his drink. He didn't even need to look at Pam to see that irritation on her face.

"Give me a little more credit than that, you're not talking to fucking Ginger" she exclaimed bitterly. Putting the money into a metal box she turned her body to face Eric. He simply poured himself another and remained facing forward.

"Eric I'm sorry if I'm over stepping any boundaries." Pam paused. Folding her arms she spoke again.

"Well is she any threat to us?" she asked earnestly. Saying nothing Eric shook his head, taking another sip. Pam jumped off the bar top, flattening her leather skirt.

"Thank fuck for that. There's been enough shit over the last few weeks" she half joked.

The Russell incident had really panicked her. The thought of losing her maker frightened her to her core. She had never felt the sense of fear and sadness as she had that day when she thought she would watch him burn. Even thinking about it unsettled her, although she was like her maker in that she wouldn't willingly show emotion. Except anger, that she enjoyed. Sensing she wouldn't get any more information from him, she left him to it. Eric heard her mention something about a five foot something brunette with a nipple piercing. She would be gone until dawn no doubt. Leaving him quite alone.

.

**_GPOV_**

"You're fucking hot," the drunk slurred. He had his hand pinned above the wall above Grace's head. His breath reeked of cheap booze. He was handsome enough, probably more so sober. Grace watched his eyes struggle to keep their focus as he watched her. With his other hand he took another swig from his bottle, leaving saliva marks on the neck of the bottle. Grace rolled her eyes. He was pathetic. Took drunk. He deserved to be lying face down, piss covered, in some back alley somewhere. Pushing past those dark thoughts she smiled back at him.

It had been a good three hours since she had left _Merlottes. _Too many curious glances. She wasn't sure if she being possibly linked with Eric Northman was a blessing or a curse. So she decided to leave, preventing any possible unwanted trouble. She had made her way back into the centre of Shreveport. The streets were lined with hordes of adolescents, singing, swearing, and generally enjoying themselves. She had attracted some erotic hand gestures and wolf whistles. Boys would be boys.

The man currently in front of her was surprisingly the best of the bunch. Sadly. She had thought about going back to _him_. Only for a second, but it had crossed her mind. Of course that thought just made her more determined not to.

"So" reaching out his hand he attempted to play with her hair, he only succeeded in stumbling into the wall, dropping his beer to smash on the ground.

"Fuck! What the fuck happened there?" he mumbled confused. He looked back up at Grace, eyebrows raised. Grace had to stop a smile from forming. Bending down to help him up, she stared sweetly at him.

"Potholed sidewalk" she explained dryly. Blinking his eyes a few times he nodded back, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah. Made me drop my beer" he said exasperated. Grace hushed him softly, taking a hold of his arm.

"Forget about your beer. You were asking me a question" she explained. Slapping his free hand to his head he grinned.

"Oh yeah. So, where you staying tonight?" Grace looked at him, any other night sober he would have been a charmer. Sadly tonight even his good looks were waning. His blonde hair was slicked back, allowing the line of his jaw to really stand out.

"Actually, it's not far from here. Why don't you come with me?" she whispered in his ear. Taking hold of his hand she led him along the street, turning into a long alleyway a few blocks over. Dropping his hand she stepped further into the alley, letting the shadows conceal her.

"Over here" she cooed. A wide grin formed on the lips of the boy, walking into the alleyway he tiptoed carefully to the sound of her voice.

"I'll find you," he half slurred. Walking into the shadows he paused, looking confused.

"You wanna play a game girlie?" he joked, spinning round, trying to see through the darkness. Grace appeared instantaneously before him, letting him stumble back against the wall.

"Boo" she purred, pushing back against him. She could feel his willingness pressing against her thigh. Leaning back she admired him, tilting her head slightly. So young and naïve. Blinded by lust. Smiling to herself she leaned in to his neck.

"I'm sorry" she spoke softly. Before he could get out a word she already had her hand covering his mouth. Her fangs sank quickly into his neck. The blood was warm as it ran down her throat. Her tongue lapped around the wound, swallowing greedily. Muffled groans of pain vibrated through her hand. She felt his body stiffen and writhe as he moved against her. Hearing his heartbeat slowing, she pulled away. Staring deep into his wide eyes she licked her lips.

"Everything is fine. You don't need to be scared." She stroked rogue strands of hair from his face.

"When you return to your friends, you will tell them you got mugged and passed out in the gutter. You'll joke and laugh about it, saying it could have been worse." She paused, her voice turned serious.

"When you wake up, you'll forget you ever met me".

The drunk looked on in agreement, nodding his head.

"I don't need to be scared. I got mugged and passed out. I never met you," he droned. Grace gave a weak smile, stepping back from the boy. Grace knew what she had to do, to authenticate the story. Sighing she punched him once in the stomach and then in the face. The boy slumped to the floor out cold.

Bending down, Grace watched him carefully. His heartbeat had picked up; his neck wound had thanks to her, healed. A trip to the ER and he would be fine. Nothing more than a drunken night in Shreveport. The doctors may even blame rival fans, agitated after a loss. Standing back up straight she watched as drops of blood began to dry on his football jersey. The face of a Viking sullied with blood on his lip. Smiling to herself she took one last look at her victim before taking off into the night.

.

**_EPOV_**

Glancing at the wall clock in his office Eric leant back in his chair, his feet resting upon the desk. The slow ticks of the clock echoed through his head. Each tick acting as another annoyance. Frustrated, Eric picked up a letter opener and threw it through the clock face. Silencing it for good. Why had she come back? Why now. Things were picking up, Russell had been dealt with, and he had tasted Sookie. And then here she was. Fucking him up. _Again._ He recalled the first time he ever had seen her. Deep down he had felt things wouldn't end well, but his stubbornness kept him blinded from any truths.

...

**_Scotland 1448._**

_The wind howled outside, the rain fell quickly through the air. Thundering down upon the roof and windows of the castle. The sound echoed loudly around the stones walls, creating a touchable atmosphere. Guards stood in silence as they waited the arrival of the King. Standing shoulder to shoulder they watched all in the room, quick to draw blades if nessacary. Godric stood patiently in the centre of the room, with Eric at his side. Both poised and waiting. Eric stood as a protector, his hands clasped at his front, keeping a watchful eye on those he did not know. He admired Godric in his ability to see things in others, he however was not so accepting. Everyone was suspect, until proved otherwise. No matter how much older and wiser Godric was to him, Eric felt the pull to protect him. _

_The parting of the guards signified his arrival. Godric knelt softly on the stone flooring, leading Eric to follow along, however much he detested it. The swish of his robe made a sound not dissimilar to that of a bird in flight, elegant yet strong and defined. Eric watched him take his place before Godric, gesturing him to rise. His face was pale, with a well-trimmed beard. His eyes were a soft brown colour yet held darkness to them, something Eric didn't like. _

_"Godric, it has been too long since we last met. Why such an absence my friend?" his voice boomed out. His eyes watched Godric carefully. _

_"Forgive me for not visiting sooner, I have been kept busy, life as a maker is a strenuous one" Godric's soft-spoken voice calmed Eric, if he could call this man friend so could Eric. The King turned to Eric, smiling softly._

_"So I see." Looking Eric up and down he nodded in approval. _

_"He is built for strength no doubt. He looks like a warrior to me" turning back to Godric he tilted his head. _

_"A Viking?" he asked. Godric nodded, smiling._

_"He is. Quite the soldier." Godric stated proudly. The king turned back to face Eric, extending his hand. _

_"Welcome to my Kingdom, son of Godric". Eric took his hand, placing a soft kiss upon it. _

_"Thank you" he bowed his head slightly. Moving away the King walked over to his throne, gesturing for Godric and Eric to join him at his table.__The table was made form a dark wood, polished to perfection. Candles burned brightly at the centre, the flame dancing roughly in the breeze. Taking a sip from his chalice the King sat back in his chair,_

_"So, what brings you to my fine shores?".__Gesturing to Eric, Godric spoke,_

_"I am showing my son the world. So many sights to see, you must agree Marcas?" he said. Marcas nodded, looking over at Eric. _

_"It is good to teach them. They must learn the way of the world, everything will change. They must understand how humanity changes if they are to survive" he stated solemnly. His gaze lingered on Eric's face a little too long. Eric sensed something in this man he didn't like. A knocking at the door briefly broke the tension. _

_Marcas gently waved his hand, signalling the guards to open the doors. _

_"Please allow me to introduce my eldest, gentlemen this is Grace". __She glided softly into the room; her long white dress fell just below her feet, giving the illusion of floating. Her face looked young, her blue eyes smiled. _

_"Grace dear, come and meet my friends" Marcas extended his hand to her, never taking his eyes away from Godric. Grace walked up to stand at Marcas's right hand side. Bowing her head slightly in a soft nod. Godric moved to stand; glancing at Eric he did the same. Grace walked over to Godric's side first, curtseying slowly. Godric smiled gently, watching the young vampire before him._

_"Good evening Miss." Taking her hand to his he placed a soft kiss on her. _

_"Pleasure to meet you Sir" she smiled and walked over to where Eric stood. Eric watched her carefully. She was something quite exquisite. She was young, barely a hundred. Her face resembled innocence, her golden curls quite angelic. Eric felt a stirring deep inside, an overwhelming urge to corrupt that purity. Withholding that trademark smirk he took her hand._

_"Good evening little one" he spoke gently. Grace bowed, trying desperately to conceal a blush. Thoughts furiously raced through her head about the man holding her hand. Impure thoughts. __Marcas called her name and snapped her out of her daze, moving quickly she broke from his hold and went to stand by the King's side. Eric watched her walk back to the King, the sweet scent of her burning into his brain. Marcas caught his glance; smiling knowingly he took hold on Grace's hand. Squeezing tightly._

_"Grace was my first venture into being a Maker" he glanced up at her, then to Eric. __"She has not been a disappointment. Wilful yet loyal. A glorious extension of my line" he stated proudly. He planted a kiss of her hand before letting it go. _

_"You may leave us now Grace." He said coldly. Eric looked puzzled at him, then to Grace. She looked passively at him, rolling her eyes. Eric smirked softly. _

_"Until we meet again" Eric moved to stand, picking up her hand once more, kissing the same spot as Marcas had. Replacing his touch with his own. Grace smiled sincerely before saying goodbye to Godric and leaving the room. __Grace felt a sense of excitement surging through her body as she left the room, walking through the halls the feeling didn't go away. She hoped the Viking and his Maker would be staying. __Eric sat back down at the table, feeling the weighty gaze of the King upon him _

_"I do hope you are planning on staying with us here?" he posed it as a question, but to Eric it sounded more of a request. Godric spoke up, sensing Eric's unease. _

_"We would be honoured to join you here, for a while at least". Marcas clasping his hands together rose from his chair,_

_"Marvellous my friend." he smiled down at them.__"What fun we shall have"._

...

Eric recoiled at the memory. He was sure _fun _must have meant something quite different. Lost in translation somehow. Remembering her that first time lightened his heart, she had been a beautiful mystery long ago. Eric wished it had stayed that way. Sadly for him, things rarely went smoothly. Dwelling on the past certainly wouldn't subdue him, it would only anger him knowing that he was powerless to change it. Eric just had to settle with the fact that it's what he _could _do that would appease him. Eric could think of a lot of things he could do. Smirking widely he left his office and headed out into the night. She would pay. And Eric would collect.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank-you to everyone who is actually reading this. Makes me smile. **

**Just a quick note; the football jersey is suppose to be the _'Minnesota Vikings'_. **

**Well I liked the Irony... :P **

**xo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

**_GPOV_**

Making her way to the hotel, Grace felt decidedly full. A slight taste of alcohol danced on her tongue from the boy earlier. He really had been drinking a lot. Walking along the sidewalks she felt the urge to sleep, dawn was soon approaching. The pull of slumber drew her in. taking a languid yawn she turned into the street of the hotel. Her heels clipped the sidewalk below her, echoing in the night air.

All of a sudden a cool breeze glided gently past her ear, almost a whisper like sound. Stopping, grace twisted her head to the side. Nothing. The street was empty. Glancing up into the rooftops again she saw nothing. When he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't be. No doubt he was hidden in shadows or watching her from above. Grace couldn't explain this feeling but she knew he was close to her. Had he had a change of heart and come to reconcile? A brief moment of hope was extinguished be the realisation that this was Eric she was talking about. Forgiveness was not something he had ever understood, revenge however, that he revelled in.

Grace waited a moment, still nothing. He wasn't going to talk to her now. Purely observation. She sighed, he wasn't ready yet. Grace sped along the sidewalk and into the hotel. Sliding in her key card she strode through the door, throwing her bag onto the bed. Running a hand through her hair she kicked off her heels. Peeling off her clothes she slipped into the bed. Although not a complete success with Eric this evening Grace felt it was not a total failure. He hadn't killed her on the spot. Then again knowing Eric, he would have preferred a drawn out torture process opposed to an easy kill.

Could he kill her? She smirked, yes, of course he fucking could. But would he? Yes she had betrayed him all those years ago, but it was for his own good. Things were too intense. Eventually they would have combusted Grace was sure of it. Turning over Grace felt empty. Had she done the right thing? At the time she would have done anything to save him. Ultimately that's what she had to do.

_…_

**_Scotland 1451._**

_"Do not forget who your maker is child, your King!" Marcas's voice rang out. He stood above Grace who looked on before him. His face was full of rage, his eyes burnt brightly. Grace stood still, watching his anger fill the room. She watched him pacing before her, struggling to control his emotions. He turned back to her,_

_"Not even to kneel before your King?" he questioned. Grace went to move but his hand caught her. Pulling her closer to him. His grip was like iron, hands digging into Grace's shoulders. Withholding a groan of pain Grace looked up into her King's eyes. A darkness burned away inside them as he stared at them. He was a jealous King. He did not take kindly to his possessions being played with by any other than him. He had known from the first meeting between his Grace and the Viking that there would be trouble. He should have stopped it there and then, but his interests with Godric had interfered. He had noticed the look in the Viking's eyes, the hunger. It reminded him of himself. That realisation only angering him further._

_Marcas's hands slipped round to hold Grace's face, pulling her inches from his own. Grace felt a cold shiver spiralling down her spine. The look of fury in his face scared her more than words could say._

_"Do you betray my Kingdom Grace?" his voice faltering on the word **my**. Shaking her head as much as she could Grace dismissed that._

_"Of course not my lord. You are my only King" she whispered out. Marcas scanned her face, watching each movement._

_"Do you love me?" he asked, a hint of venom to his words. As if it were a trick question. Grace didn't want to answer either way. However silence would be a far worse punishment._

_"You know I do" she replied softly. Marcas nodded slowly, a slight smirk appearing where the anger had shown before. _

_"If you love me, as I love you" he stroked her cheek delicately._

_"Then you would be happy to prove this love?" he posed it as a question, but to Grace it felt like a demand. Grace watched him closely, he raised his eyebrow waiting for her reply. _

_"I am faithful to your Kingdom alone, do I need to prove my love?" she questioned. Releasing her face and sending her slumped to the floor Marcas stepped back from his child. __Tilting his head to view her he stood still._

_"Are you afraid?" he asked. Grace composed herself, brushing her dress down and slowly standing._

_"Of course not" she paused. __"It's just…" Grace stopped herself. Marcas moved forward, extending his hand to her._

_"Do not be afraid. If there is something troubling you my dear, please tell" he smiled. Grace winced slightly, taking his hand._

_"I fear I know why you are angry my Lord, and I must assure you there is no threat to your Kingdom…" Grace was stopped abruptly as Marcas's hand struck her across the cheek, sending her stumbling back. Grace clutched her cheek, red hot pain burning her face. There was no trace of a smile of Marcas's face now. _

_"How dare you assume you know what I should fear! You are a child. My child!" striding across to her, Grace backed herself against a wall. __She watched, horror in her eyes as her maker trapped her against the wall. _

_"I apologise my Lord…" she stuttered softly. Marcas lifted his hand to her, Grace flinched at the action. Marcas's face softened, his hand brushing lightly over where he had struck her. Sighing he spoke. _

_"Do you see what you do to me?" he asked, a smile on his face. Grace watched him carefully. Marcas leaned in, tucking a stray curl behind her ear._

_"How you invigorate me. My darling Grace" he cooed. If Grace's heart could beat it would be thundering in her chest. Marcas was quite insane. Grace feigned a soft smile at her Maker. Chuckling softly, Marcas took her hand, laying a quick kiss upon it._

_"I see now your love for me dear Grace". Grace nodded slowly._

_"I see that I am whom you love, there is no need for another" he stated, still looking at her hand. Grace felt an unease come over her._

_"Another? My Lord…" Grace asked. __Marcas quickly tightened his hold on Grace's hand, building pressure upon it. Grace held strong, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. __Marcas's face hardened once more, moving his gaze to her eyes he spoke. _

_"The Viking" he said plainly, almost bored. Grace shook her head._

_"What of him?" she replied. Hoping Marcas would tire of this conversation if she just kept a neutral tone. He smirked again._

_"Exactly. He can be disposed of." Grace felt a stirring within her. Marcas knew. He wanted her to react. He was waiting for it. Giggling softly Grace smiled._

_"So?" she responded. Marcas watched her. She prayed her pretence into apathy for Eric would keep him safe. _

_"I have heard whispers that he has plans to take over my Kingdom, he has rallied some traitors with him to mutiny against me…" he said matter of fact like. Grace couldn't help a look of confusion take over her eyes._

_He was lying. There had been no talk of any such thing. She would know. She watched his face, fighting to keep a calm expression. He was lying and she knew it. But why? Then it dawned on her. Jealousy. Grace had always known her Maker to be the dominant kind, always protecting what was his. He was fiercely aggressive when it came to what was his. She had known that he hadn't approved of her closeness with Eric. But she had never guessed he would want him dead for such a thing. She looked at him, underneath he was weak. Jealously would be his downfall. And now she had heard his plan to kill Eric, and to justify it with such a lie was ridiculous. Eric would not have been naïve enough to attempt such a trick, especially to something so much older._

_ Grace felt a sadness wash over her. Her blood was bound to Marcas, he was her Maker. Their bond was eternal. No matter how much she could fight it. Until the day he release her, she was tied. __There was only one thing she could think of to save him. He didn't deserve to be killed due to jealousy. Even she wouldn't be that cruel. _

_"Please do not do that my Lord" she said softly, she felt utterly defeated. __Marcas raised his eyebrow, he had won._

_"Do what?" he teased._

_"Kill him, My Lord" Grace replied. Marcas stepped back from Grace, looking at her. He stood, arms folded, just watching. _

_"I beg you My Lord, I am yours. You know this, bond eternal. Nothing will ever change this." Grace pleaded. _

_"What would it do to kill him? He means nothing". __Marcas shook his head slightly. _

_"Now Grace, you and I both know that is not the truth." Marcas recoiled._

_"You feel something for this Viking. Do not deny, I have seen how you look at him. Do not play me for a fool Grace." He paused._

_"You were correct however. You **are **mine. Forever, to do as I please" He snarled. Grace sighed, beaten. _

**_"_**_Do you want to know what would please me?" Grace nodded._

_"Send him away."_

_…_

Grace felt the warm trickle of blood flow down her cheek and onto the pillow beside her. Brushing the tear away she groaned in frustration, throwing the alarm clock from the beside table and smashing it against the opposite wall. Gritting her teeth she rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling above. She couldn't change the past. Memories would never change. But Grace was all for creating new memories. She just hoped Eric shared the same view. Well, she could dream.

.

**_SPOV_**

Her time with the Fae had honestly been exactly what Sookie had needed. Time away from everything. All the crazy shit that had unfolded over the past few weeks. She was glad to distance herself from it all. It had been too much. Too many lies. Lies from those she thought she had loved. Bill fucking Compton. Even the thought of him turned Sookie's stomach. How he had deceived her all this time, he had known things about her. Made her fall in love with him. She had trusted him the most and he had let her down. Sookie was determined to never forget that. She remembered back to when she had seen him last, and how she had cast him from her front porch. The immense sense of hurt and vengeance she felt. Watching him flying through the air onto the ground gave her a small sense of entitlement. He belonged on the ground. Hell, he should have stayed beneath it.

The walk back to her house didn't take too long. She admired the way the flowers had bloomed and spread colour throughout the gardens. The dawn was slowly approaching and the light hit everything quite beautifully. Walking up the porch steps she paused, glancing over at the spot where Eric had stood. Covered in cement yet beautiful still. She remembered his words, how sincere they appeared. Truthfully he had saved her life. Saved her from that lunatic Russell. But Eric had ulterior motives, this she was sure of. He had always seemed to tell her the truth, more than Bill ever did.

Yet something about Eric just unsettled Sookie. Whether it be her obscure attraction to him. She was unsure. His blood had certainly taken an effect on her in Dallas. She saw him in a whole new light. The dreams left her breathless, her pulse racing. A familiar warmth down below. She had seen a side of him that surprised her with Godric. She felt the need to comfort his fragile state after his death. The monsters aren't supposed to cry she told herself.

No doubt her arrival back in Bon Temps would stir up something new. Walking through her front door she sighed to herself, everything looked so familiar. She had missed home. However insightful the last few weeks had been, that wasn't her home. It was part of who she was but it was all new to her. It would take time getting used to what she was, Sookie knew that. Claudine had been wonderful, answering all her questions. But now Sookie was home. Back where all the trouble and shit had started. She pondered what new trauma would meet her this time.

She thought about calling Tara or Jason, just to let them know she was ok. She picked up the phone to dial but decided against it. It was still early, she would see them soon. No need for the early morning dramatics. Smiling she replaced the phone on the hook. Walking into the kitchen she stopped at the sink to pour herself a glass of water. Sipping it slowly she watched dawns light spread over everything. Gracing everything with a golden aura. It reminded her of Claudine.

"_Nature is a part of who we are Sookie, everything is connected. Don't be afraid to embrace darkness as well as the light."_

Finishing her drink Sookie took a walk upstairs; even though it was early she didn't feel too tired. Glancing around the room she thought of the destruction and ruin that this house had endured, Marianne had royally fucked up the house both mentally and physically. Then of course the latest werewolf incident. Sookie paused in thought, how could she forget. Gran's lifeless body lying delicately on the kitchen floor. So much destruction. Her sadness turned to anger, Bill Compton. He had been the route of many of these problems. Even when they were together Sookie had always given thought to what her life would have been like if she had never met Bill.

How simpler here life could have been. How happier, Gran would still be alive. Vampire's wouldn't have fucked up her life.

Sookie sat down on her bed, silent in thought, when Eric popped in her head. Maybe she didn't regret every vampire she had met. She smiled softly, calming herself. She wondered if he felt her arrival. He held her blood as she held his. Would he feel her return? What would he do? Lying back on the bed Sookie exhaled, a wicked grin appearing on her face.

There was a debt to be collected. He still owed her money from Dallas. The house could use a re-vamp, her car could be updated. There were many uses for this money Sookie could think of. Perhaps a slight part of her was interested in seeing his face. Not that she would admit it. Not ever. Sighing she glanced over at the clock. It was so early. She would have to wait until tonight until she could take her claim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long time ****between updates. **

**It's been a tad hectic lately. **

**Enter Sookie... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

.

**_SPOV_**

Ten thousand dollars. As her brother Jason would say. Holy shit that's a lot of money. Of course Sookie would leave out the curse word. But still the sentiment behind the amount of money wasn't lost on her. For a humble girl like Sookie that money could do a lot of good for her. Her trip to Dallas for Eric had endangered her life, almost got her raped and probably killed too. she felt especially after all the other shit that had gone down this was the least she could get in return. Perhaps she would spend it on a holiday, take Tara and go somewhere far away from Bon Temps. Maybe Europe, Sookie had always dreamed about visiting Europe. Sookie had always been the practical one, why not take some time for herself and do whatever she pleased. She didn't owe anyone.

Sookie had fallen asleep on the bed this morning and had woken up hours later as the sun had set. The time was now eight forty-three. Looking out of her window she saw the stars shining above. Smiling to herself she headed to the shower. Tonight she would visit Fangtasia. As a single woman for the first time. Without the ball and chain that was Bill, Sookie felt liberated. Bill had been the rain cloud to her sunny day. Always thinking on the pessimistic side, Sookie was young, she was entitled to some fun. This however did not mean she would act like a whore. Gran had taught her better than that.

_There is fun to be had in this world Sookie, as long as you don't forget that you are a lady. People should treat you like such, if they don't, they aren't worth dirt._

Gentlemen told Ladies the truth, they never lied or deceived. Or so Sookie had thought. Sighing she pushed thoughts of Bill from her mind.

The shower water was warm and inviting, lathering her hands with her lavender shampoo she inhaled the smell. Smiling to herself she rinsed her hair thoroughly before stepping out and wrapping her self snugly with a towel.

The dress she had picked out was light peach colour with a soft floral design that ended just above the knee. The bust was fitted and it flowed out softly at the hem. She had bought if a while ago one summer whilst shopping in Shreveport with Tara. They had giggled and laughed as they had tried on dresses, it had been such an enjoyable day. Sookie smiled at the memory. Fixing her hair into a lose bun, she applied minimal make-up, grabbed her purse and left the house.

Turning the key in her ignition she set off along her drive. Into the night.

.

**_EPOV_**

As soon as it had become dark he had flown to Fangtasia. He had felt the familiar stirring within that told him she was back. Sookie was home. He had resisted the urge to go over to her home and confront her there. He would never admit to showing a concern for her whereabouts. Yet her absence had unsettled him. She was always a reliable girl. Even with the blood they shared, he could not sense her. Where the fuck had she been?

Eric had flown past her house on the odd occasion ever since her departure. Taking in small scents of her each time. Familiarising himself with her smell. Trying to find her location. It had been to no avail. Wherever she was, she was well hidden.

But now she was home. He could feel her essence shift back to him. Her blood flowing strongly through his veins. He could feel his blood too, mingling with her own. Coursing though her veins. She was the sweetest he had ever tasted. He hated himself for allowing Compton to be the one to taste her first. He hadn't wanted something so badly since… Eric stopped his train of thought. Snarling to himself. Smoothing down his hair, he stood from his throne on the stage of Fangtasia. Pam caught his eye, watching him sceptically. He looked back at her questioningly. As usual Pam rolled her eyes and carried on with her conversation. Eric smirked; it was too easy to annoy Pam.

Walking through the crowds of people Eric entered his office, taking a seat behind his desk. He glanced at the wall clock; Pam had replaced it since last night. He laughed. The night was early still, but Eric had a lot of his mind. Two women were back in his life. Both with unfinished business. Eric quite admired the symmetry. He remembered to what Pam had said about his penchant for Blondes. Was it history repeating itself? Perhaps. Self sabotage? Unlikely. Bad luck? Too fucking right.

.

**_GPOV_**

Grace awoke from her slumber abruptly. Sitting bolt upright on the bed she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair fell lazily against her shoulders, the perfect curls of last night softened. Sighing deeply she got out of bed, grabbed a bottle of Tru Blood, and flicked on the television. Flicking past local news stations she settled on something resembling a sitcom. Canned laugher filled the hotel room and Grace walked about, choosing an outfit for this evening. She decided on a black-laced dress with a sweetheart neckline. A quick shower later and Grave was ready to go.

Gathering her things Grace headed for the door. Before she could turn the handle she stopped herself. Whatever happened tonight she could not regret seeing him. Stubbornness had held them back for too long. She wouldn't waste any more time.

It didn't take too long to reach Fangtasia, once more masses of people flooded the entrance. Some turning round to stare at her, mouths open eyes wide. Grace didn't bother looking at them, no sense in leading them on. She wasn't here for this. Eric's protégé wasn't at the door this time, it was another young vampire. He looked her up and down before giving her a toothy grin as he let her past.

The club music blared from the speakers, the smell of arousal thick in the air. Humans were so weak. Caving to each emotion. Grace walked through people; she caught sight of his office door. He was here. Pushing through she walked to the bar. Leaning her arms upon the bar she smiled sweetly as she ordered a vodka and cranberry. Straightening up she felt a hand slip around her waist. Grace let a smile form on her lips before turning around. He stared down at her, his face solemn as ever. His eyes bore into her. Just as always.

"I don't believe I requested your company Miss Anderson," he said plainly, removing his hand. Taking a sip from her drink she answered him.

"Didn't you? I could have sworn I felt you calling me last night after I left" she teased. Eric stiffened, grabbing her arm once more. He began leading her through the crowds of people. Grace looked surprised as they passed his office and headed for the basement. Rolling her eyes she placed her drink down on the counter. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the social call she desired.

.

**_EPOV_**

He knew she would come back. He had counted on her doing so. He had her right where he wanted her. Everything was going according to plan. He was in control. Her remark about last night was playing over in his head. Perhaps she had felt him thinking of her. Stranger things had happened.

"Down here" he snapped, pulling her down into the darkness of the basement. The sound of her heels clicking along the steps echoed in his ears. He sensed her apprehension, turning round to face her, her face showed no sign of fear. She had learnt well over the years. He would give her that, however no matter how many years passed. He could still read her. Dropping her hand he took stance a few feet in front of her, leaving her to walk down the last few steps alone. He watched her eyeing the chains on the wall. Folding her arms she walked further into the room, looking along the walls.

"It smells of blood and sex down here. What have you been up to?" she said half playfully. Still not looking him in the eyes, Eric watched her running her hands over the walls. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath inwards, before turning back to face him.

Her face had lost the liveliness of just moments ago.

"Do you hate me?" she asked sincerely. Eric stood firm, watching her petite frame. He glanced at her eyes. She was asking an honest question. The struggle was giving an honest answer. Grace watched him carefully; she couldn't read him as well as before. It had been too long.

"Hate is but one of the things I feel" he said coldly. Not a complete lie. Grace nodded softly acceptingly.

"Hate can be such a long time for a vampire" she mused, still watching him. Eric flicked his gaze to the steps, he felt Pam lurking nearby. He smirked, she was persistent. Grace watched him smile,

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"We have an audience" he replied. Grace walked up to a few inches to where he stood and looked up at the door. Eric roughly grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the wall. Grace let out a muted groan as she collided with the concrete. Eric's fangs hung sharply as he looked at her.

"This is not a reunion session Grace. You know this. Why are you really here" he leaned in closer to her.

"I do not have time for lies". He growled. Grace watched him. Butting her head forward suddenly she caught him off guard, Eric stumbled backwards. Pulling Grace with him. Breaking his hold she slipped past him. Circling him.

"Did I really leave you this paranoid?" she demanded. Her voice no longer the hushed tones of before. Eric ran at her again, catching her by her shoulder and slinging her to the ground. Her heels skidded along the floor, shrieking loudly. Eric stood above her,

"You did _nothing_ to me" he spat. Rolling her eyes Grace got up and dodged his grasp, pushing herself away from him. This time Eric anticipated this, grabbing onto her hands as she propelled herself away. Dragging her close to him, he pulled her over to the chains. Grace struggled against him, desperately trying to escape his clutches.

"Please stop" she requested, her voice breathy. Eric continued reaching for the silver. His hands burnt at the touch of it, gritting his teeth he slipped them around Grace's neck. A loud crackle emitted around the room as it dug into her flesh. Grace let out a harsh cry as Eric pulled it tighter. Eric secured the chains in place, leaving Grace hanging from the roof like some puppet. His puppet. Her legs buckled and kicked as she tried to keep still.

Eric watched her eyes widen in pain as she struggled and burned from the silver. Looking down at his hands he watched his own burn marks fading.

Moving over to a dark wooden box, Eric recovered some latex gloves. Slipping them on he walked back over to Grace.

"Much better" he mused, smirking. He stood no more than a foot away, just watching her. A part of him loved seeing her like this. Finally he was the one controlling her pain. A smaller part of him wished this could be done with. That he could finally move on from her. Set her free and let her go from his mind. He saw the anguish in her eyes as she looked at him. She had stopped screaming now, the silver still burnt her, and he could smell it. Yet she stayed silent, just looking at him.

"_Ser du vad __gör __med mig?" _he hushed her, stroking her cheek. Grace snapped her head away.

_"__Du __var __många saker__, __aldrig __grym…" _Grace whispered back. Eric's face turned heated again. Stepping away from her he scoffed before taking her face between his hands.

"You have the nerve to accuse me of cruelty? You cold hearted bitch!" He snarled at her. Grace watched nervously, becoming numb to the silver. Eric bared his fangs again, fury surging through his body. The audacity of this girl. How could she say this? How fucking dare she. Eric would enjoy this.

.

**_SPOV_**

"Eric, what the fuck are you doing" her southern twang rang out. Eric snapped his head around to see her. She was here. Her face the picture of horror and dismay as she looked at the girl tied up beside Eric. She began running down the steps, followed by Pam. Eric went to speak before Pam cut him off.

"She said it was urgent" she stated sarcastically. Sookie caught Eric giving Pam a death stare. Better Pam than her. Sookie watched to poor girl in chains by her neck staring blankly at her. She didn't think smiling back would be appropriate so she just looked at Eric. He looked more flustered than usual.

"Miss Stackhouse. It has been too long. What can I do for you?" he said, trying to step in front of Grace. Looking around him she spotted the intense silver burns cutting deep into the flesh. Sookie could almost taste the flesh from the smell. Trying to put that to the back of her mind she tried to speak. Eric beat her to it.

"Pam, you can leave us now" he said sternly. Sookie watched Pam reluctantly leave. Turning back around she looked at the pair of vampires before her.

She had walked in on Eric before down here, she knew she shouldn't have really ventured down here a second time but she had gotten a little carried away. Now she felt she had walked into something a little more intense. Sookie recoiled at the atmosphere. Looking up at Eric she saw anger in his eyes. Yet his face was as calm as ever. How could he do that?

"I'm sorry for interrupting your little…" Sookie trailed off uncomfortably.

"Gathering" she finished. A little embarrassed by her choice of phrase. Eric raised his eyebrow, clearly amused. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean to pry, but is your friend alright?" Sookie questioned, moving to see the woman. All around her neck was blistered red, her fingertips too. If the silver was kept on any longer the marks would be permanent.

"She is none of your concern." Eric said quickly. Sookie shrugged him off, moving past him.

"Eric, no matter what she's done. No one deserves this" she said honestly. Sookie extended her arm to assist the woman, when Eric's hand shot out and touched her.

"She is not your concern" he repeated coldly, looking down at Sookie. Eric stepped closer to Sookie, his tall frame shadowing her.

Sookie shook free of his grasp.

"Eric, this isn't right" she pleaded, gazing up at him. The woman in chains hung still, watching the events unfolding before her.

.

**_GPOV_**

Who was this girl? She had some effect on Eric that was for sure. She smelt so sweet, like honey. Grace had to stop herself licking her lips. She just watched the petite blonde standing before her, she was so young. Grace estimated no more than twenty-five, slightly older than Grace in human form. Looking the blonde up and down she got the feeling she wasn't all human. She held an aura to her, like something was bubbling just under the surface.

_"Vad __är __hon?" _Grace broke the silence, both Eric and the girl turned to look at her. The girl looked on in confusion. Eric looks rather less pleased, almost like Grace had stumbled on something she shouldn't. This intrigued her further. Yet Eric said nothing.

_"Ska Jag fråga på engelska?__" _

_"Ingen!" _Eric blurted out. A smirk crept back onto Grace's lips; she looked over at the blonde. Studying her carefully.

"I get that y'all both speak that language, but I don't. That's just bad manners," The blonde stated, quite impatiently. Grace chuckled.

"You're quite right. That is rude of us. Forgive us". Looking over at Eric Grace raised her eyebrow.

Glaring back to her, Eric reluctantly nodded his head.

"Sookie, this is an old acquaintance" he didn't bother gesturing. Sookie nervously approached Grace, raising her hand to shake. Grace looked down at her hand before lifting her hand too.

Grace could sense Eric's apprehension, he could keep calm. She wasn't about to try anything yet, she was too curious to do something foolish and risk death.

"Nice to meet you" Sookie said lightly, removing her hand she stepped back awkwardly.

"Are you gonna keep her locked up like this? I can practically taste the burnt flesh".

Eric looked over at Grace then back to Sookie. Sookie stood with her hand on her hip; clearly she was a persistent little human. Grace smiled.

Eric slowly stalked over back to Grace, hands still gloved.

_"Du __kör__, __jag __dödar dig"._

His voice was low as it echoed around Grace's head. She stared into his eyes, the wildness reminded her of Marcas's eyes that night. Eric took his time in unclipping the locks on the chains, an unholy noise sounded as the silver parted from the flesh. Grace fell to the floor, landing softly on her feet. Eric eyed her carefully. Ignoring him she raised her hands to feel the extent of the burns on her neck. They were quite severe, for a human there would be extensive damage but Grace would be able to heal relatively quickly.

.

**_SPOV_**

Sookie watched in awe as she witnessed the deep burn marks healing themselves. She had seen this done many times before, but never with such a severe burn. The scabs and ugly redness slipped away leaving nothing but porcelain smooth skin. Sookie had to stop herself from staring, whether she cared to admit it or not Vampires were fascinating. All the things they did with ease. She caught eyes with the vampire before her, looking away nervously she blushed.

"I'm Grace" the woman said, a soft Scottish lull to her voice. Sookie gave a sweet smile, she couldn't decide if the smoothness to her voice was due to her accent or her age. She looked young, older than Jessica looked. So early twenties Sookie presumed.

"Nice to meet you" Sookie repeated, not still quite sure how to act. Grace nodded softly, glancing over at Eric. Sookie followed her eye line, not wishing to be let out of anything again.

She sensed a tension between the two vampires. Somehow she didn't think this chain-play held the same meaning as it had done that time she'd walked in a few weeks ago. It was an emotion far darker. One that Sookie was now in the middle of.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, apologies for the long time in updating. Thank-you for sticking with me. **

**Some of you have been asking if this will be a Sookie/Eric pairing or Grace/Eric or a story involving all three. As for now, I see it mainly involving the three of them, and not just splitting into one definite pairing. After all variety is the spice of life, right? Yes I know Eric should really be with Sookie, but I've become rather fond of Grace, so we'll see where it goes. **

**Once again, thank-you very much for reading, your reviews are greatly appreciated and often leave me with a big smile on my face.**

**xo.**

**Swedish to English: **

**_Ser du vad __gör __med mig? - See what you do to me?_**

**_Du __var __många saker__, __aldrig __grym - You were many things, never cruel_**

**_Vad __är __hon? - What is she?_**

**_Ska Jag fråga på engelska? - Should I question in English?_**

**_Ingen! - No!_**

**_Du __kör__, __jag __dödar dig - You run, I'll kill you. _  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>GPOV<em>**

Leaving the Mexican stand-off in the basement behind, Eric begrudgingly walked both women upstairs to his office. Grace sensed how uncomfortable he was, no matter how hard he shielded. His nosy progeny had greeted them as soon as they stepped out of the basement. Her eyes had darted subtly across all three of them. Wanting to be involved or even to know anything. Grace felt a moment of sympathy for the woman. She knew how secretive Eric could be, how cold he could seem. Yet watching the vampire she also felt a sting of jealousy. She got to be close to him.

.

**_EPOV_**

Eric seriously needed to have more control over the women in his life. However much he admired their spirit and passion, their disobedience was becoming an issue. Ushering in Sookie to his office he stopped Grace. Gesturing to Pam he spoke directly.

"Watch her". Pam's eyes lit up, she could be a thorn in his side yet she was viciously loyal.

"Will do" Pam drawled, linking her arms with Grace's pulling her sharply towards the bar. Eric stood a moment watching both of them, Grace looked back to him. A yearning in her eyes. He would deal with her soon. As for now, there was another small blonde that was taking his attention. Taking a final look he turned to enter he office where an impatient Sookie stood.

"Why do vampires have so much drama, that I'm in the middle of. Again".

Eric smiled; he had missed her intrepid rants. He admired her honesty. However amusing it may be. Walking past her he leant against his desk. Only a few feet from her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Stackhouse" ignoring her previous statement. Looking her up and down he inhaled her scent, overjoyed at being in her presence once more. She looked delicious. Her dress was cut perfectly to her body, enhancing each curve of her petite frame. Sookie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, only fuelling Eric's hunger.

"You could just say I looked nice instead of eyeballing me. I'm a lady after all," she stated impatiently, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Eric looked her in the eyes.

"You look delectable"

Sookie folded her arms, playing with her fingers.

"That's a little better I guess…" Eric sensed an apprehension to her. One that intrigued him. Shaking her head, as if to rid thoughts she spoke again.

"Anyway what I came here for" she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You owe me ten thousand dollars". The bluntness of her statement left Eric smirking. He wished to uncover more of her previous emotion. Sookie was not a materialistic person, he could tell from that shit heap of a car she drove. Money was not why she chose to visit.

"Is that all you desire from me tonight Sookie?" Eric purred, standing up from the desk. Eric felt her heartbeat increasing, felt her blood moving fast through her veins. It reminded him of her sweet taste. His mouth moistened at the thought. Moving closer to her he reached out, twirling a strand of her hair through his fingers. She stood captivated by him, staring upwards.

"Why else would I come and see you" Eric was sure she had meant it as an insult but it came out much different.

"Do you remember what we did the last time you were in my office?" That did it, her heart thundered in her chest. So hard Eric thought it might break through.

Breaking his gaze Sookie took a step back.

"I remember you kissed me". Defiance in her voice gave way slightly to a hint of arousal.

"You enjoyed it. As you enjoy the memory at present" again Eric moved to touch her, he just needed a touch of her. She looked on at him, lips slightly parted. She stood still allowing his fingers to trace the outline of her jaw. Eric's eyes could not move from her lips. The way they puckered ever so. He wanted them once more. Leaning closer to her he could feel her breath hot against his skin.

.

**_GPOV_**

Watching the woman before her Grace felt uneasy. She was no fool. She could sense the emotions radiating from Eric's office. Whatever she was feeling she could not act. He was longer hers, they hadn't been each other's for centuries. Gritting her teeth she tried to focus on anything else.

"Why are you here, really?" the voice sounded from her side. Turning to face her she smiled. The woman was clearly protective of her maker. She felt the slight unease rolling off of her.

"I could never harm Eric, he is far older and stronger than I am" she said calmly. The woman went to speak, Grace intercepted.

"I know you care for him. As his child you are supposed to." Grace paused, watching her expression.

"I pose him no harm". Grace clarified. She watched the woman smirk slightly, however her smile held a hint of regret.

"You already did though. Didn't you?" she didn't look at Grace as she spoke. Turning away from the vampire Grace nodded. Nothing else needed to be said. There it was. The truth.

Taking a sip from her drink Grace glanced around the bar, another vampire stood at the exit. The security was lax, not for humans but for vampires. Grace easily had over four hundred years on both vampires present. Eric must be extremely certain she wouldn't run. Where could she run? Try as she might she couldn't escape her past. All she could do was wait, wait until he was ready. Sighing to herself she finished off her drink, placing the glass down on the bar she smiled.

"I'm going to need another".

.

**_SPOV_**

This was not the situation she had in mind when she was in the car. She had it planned out. Strom in, demand her money, see his face and get the hell out of there. And now here she was, stuck in his office. Dangerously close to the vampire before her.

Eric's face lingered close to hers,

"You enjoyed it. As you enjoy the moment at present" his silky voice echoed through her mind. Struggling to determine whether this was his blood talking, she really wanted to kiss him again. In her dreams she had done much worse, so why was it so difficult to give in to him again. Shaking her head free of thoughts, she took another step back. She wouldn't do anything with him now, not after she knew there were vampires outside who were probably listening in right now. Sookie didn't want an audience for this.

"I remember you kidnapping me and locking me in your basement". Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to get those words out. Eric flicked his gaze back to her eyes, a twinge of irritation gracing his lips. Standing up straight he folded his arms over his chest.

"A minor detail." he said coolly. Sookie rolled her eyes. She needed to get some air. Needed to breathe. It was too hot in his office, she couldn't think straight. She really didn't want to do something, or someone she may regret in the morning. Eric seemed to sense this; taking a step back he gave her some space. Flicking her eyes nervously to him and the door, she slung her bag back over her shoulder.

"The ten thousand dollars" she stated.

Breaking his intense composure, he strode over behind his desk, taking a seat.

"Unfortunately I do not have the funds on my person this evening Miss Stackhouse. I'd be happy to deliver them personally" that devilish smirk re appeared on his face once more. Rolling her eyes Sookie clenched her fist at her side. He could be such an A-hole. He watched her carefully. Turning to leave she gave a last look at Eric. His smirking face just annoyed her further. Sookie let out a gasp of frustration as she went for the door. A small breeze passed over her as Eric appeared before her, opening the door.

"Allow me Miss Stackhouse". Glaring up at him she pushed past him out of his office, now into the glances of Pam and Grace. Trying desperately to keep a cool composure she got out as quickly as she could. That was too close.

.

**_EPOV_**

Eric felt a stirring within. Seeing her ignited a part of him he had always thought was lost. Watching her squirm under his advance was always entertaining. She looked magnificent. Her skin almost glowing. Wherever she had been had obviously had a positive effect. She seemed lifted, as if she was free. Watching her leave he felt a pang of something in his chest, something that felt a little like guilt.

Pushing that deep down he turned to look at his vampires at the bar. Pam stood up as soon as he looked over, eager to do something.

The club was still in full swing, music blaring. Humans selling their skin. Some of them rushed over to him, smiling sweetly and talking in compliments. Parasites. All of them. Desperately clinging to something in hope of something new. Ignoring the advances Eric looked over to where she sat. It took her a moment before she acknowledged him. Taking a final sip of her drink she got up and came over to where he stood. Watching her move Eric remembered how she used to be. She moved with such an effortless elegance, all parts of her minute frame working in unison. Locking his jaw he exhaled a short breath, trying to forget. She was a liar. A betrayer.

.

**_GPOV_**

He looked beautifully stoic. His face had hardened since his meeting with the blonde human. Now it was her turn. Grace walked past him, back into the office. Eric followed quickly, closing the door sharply behind him.

"You didn't run".

Grace smiled.

"Whether you believe it or not, I'd prefer being with you than death". Sighing Grace to a seat upon his desk. Eric stood a few feet away, stood in his usual stance. Watching her he sauntered over to his chair.

"How's your neck?" he asked scornfully. Grace ran her hand up around her neck, feeling the now smooth skin. Standing up she turned to see him. Keeping her hands across her throat she leant on the desk.

"How does it look?"

Eric's anger flashed through his eyes, standing up he took hold of Grace, pinning her down on his desk.

"Do not fuck with me!" he growled. Grace could feel his anger pressing against her thigh. She pondered if this was a lingering feeling left from the human. Or if she was correct in assuming rage got him off. Memories of their past fluttered through her head. She wanted to shut them out once upon a time. It had pained her too much to recall them. Knowing what she sacrificed for someone who never really cared. Reaching up to palm his face she softened, instead stroking over his cheek.

"Do you remember the first time?"

...

**_Scotland 1448. _**

_Hands clasped desperately at any skin it could hold on to. Groans of pleasure reverberated around stonewalls, echoing their lust for all to hear. They didn't care who heard. They didn't care at all. _

_Nails ran down his back as Grace screamed for him. His years of experience had made him all that much better. Humans had to stop for breath, they did not. _

_Over and over Eric thrust himself into her, satisfying his own hunger. He saw the eagerness in her eyes, that matched his own. She fit so perfectly in his arms. He watched as her lips parted, releasing sweet cries._

_This was quick, this was urgent. A drawn out seduction was not nessacary; it had taken just a look. One look and he had known he wanted her. She had felt it too, that deep stirring. The one as a human she was taught to ignore. To save for a husband. Eric was no husband, she knew that. She didn't care. She was free. _

_Fingers bruised the skin it held, fearing it would end too soon. Holding on to this moment. Not wanting to let it slip away. _

_He growled her name as he moved. Claiming her in every sense. They way she felt against him only urged him further. Wanting to move faster, harder. Make her truly his. _

_Under his touch she felt energised. She felt new. Her senses heightened just being near him. Her world of night seemed brighter. Clutching at him she pressed herself closer to him. Touching him where his heart would have beat. _

_A fire grew inside of her, she felt as if she would explode. She would be happy to combust in his arms. To die like this would be a gift. _

_…_

Grace watched his face change. His fangs were still bared, but his eyes filled with sadness. She hated this. Centuries of living yet never really being alive. She had killed too many to count, trying to fill a void he'd left. A hole in her chest that had never filled. No amount of bloodshed had given her peace. She was empty.

_"__Förlåt __mig…" _

* * *

><p>...<p>

**A/N: You all are very lovely for reviewing so far. **

**Writing Eric all sexed up was fun to write... a little distracting, but fun.**

**xo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EPOV<em>**

His hands felt content settled around her throat. It felt right, how it should be. But now here she was. Reminding him of a life that seemed so far away. She didn't have the right to talk about it. She was the one who had destroyed it. She shouldn't get to feel forgiveness. She should have to drown in her guilt. Choke in it for all he cared. Yet that was it, he still cared. Cared enough to still feel the fury, the sting of her betrayal burning in his chest. Time should have healed that, but it didn't. It couldn't.

Eric watched her face, waiting intently for his response. She craved absolution. He could see it in her eyes. He saw the suffering, he had felt the same. They had been united all these years in their pain. He only saw this now.

Being close to her again sparked lingering memories. His body had not forgotten the taste of her touch, as much as his brain had tried. Grimacing to himself he released her. Allowing her to sit back up on his desk.

"Do not mistake my sparing your life as affection"

He glanced at her; her face held a composed yet saddened expression. Nodding her head she smoothed down her dress.

"What is it then?" she requested, standing up.

Flicking his gaze away from her he thought a moment.

"Nostalgia" Eric spat bitterly.

A broken smile painted her lips; waiting a moment she inhaled slowly. Sitting in his chair Eric looked at her.

"I don't deserve your compassion. What I did was cruel. I won't deny that. What we had was never love" Grace paused.

"I don't think I truly know the meaning of the word. But for me it was something real, and I'm sorry that it hurt you".

**_..._**

**_GPOV_**

Standing before him she felt completely naked. He could read her, she was sure of it. The way he watched her. She just knew it. There was a moment where she debated in telling him the whole truth. How she decimated whatever it was they shared for her King. How it saved his life. She hurt him to save him. To say it aloud was something she just couldn't do. To him it would sound like another lie. Another pity story she had created. She wouldn't do that to him. Not again. She wouldn't let herself become another disappointment.

This was all she was going to get from him. Deep down she knew he had shut himself off to her; she was fighting a losing battle. Faking a smile she took a final glance at him. This was the best it could be.

"Pleasure to see you again Eric."

Her insides screamed at her, wishing to tear themselves apart. They ached for his touch. Anything for another taste.

Grace had been told a thousand or more times how she was a soulless creature damned to hell, she had just laughed it away. She was already there.

She watched his casual expression. Perhaps he didn't care to show how he felt. For that she was grateful. The truth always hurt worse than any lie. Any hope he could show would do nothing, nothing would be the same. The hurt and resentment would still be there.

_"__Adjö __min tidigare __älskare" _

She let humour fill her voice, no use for the truth anymore. She watched his face darken slightly at the memory. Slipping out quickly she passed the baying crowds of the club. Long goodbyes had never been a strength of hers, she was sure he wouldn't appreciate one either.

Flying off into the night sky she felt like dying. Like waiting until the sun would rise so she could burn in the flames. At least then she would feel warmth. Her body had been cold for too many years. Too many years of being wrapped around her King's finger, bound to him. She was his dog on a leash.

Landing a few streets away from her hotel she composed herself. Outbursts of emotion were never really her style. It was early in the night still, hordes of humans filled the streets. Reeking of sweat and alcohol. She could drain them all. Leave each one begging for death.

She could do what she did best, fuck and kill.

That was always simple. It had been a long time since she had hunted a human, truly hunted. Yet with vampirism in the media's eye now more than ever everyone had to watch their backs.

Russell Edgington had really fucked up the good thing they had going. It was a worldwide new story that rightwing news channels practically had it on a loop.

The whole vampire community had been put on a tighter leash. No sloppy kills, no kills at all, preferably. The authority was not slow in dealing out the true death to those rouge vampires who acted out of line. Deals and laws were trying to be passed; another Edgington slip could ruin everything.

Landing on the ground Grace felt empty. Walking down the street she passed various humans, all of which eyed her nervously. Ignoring their glances she continued in silence.

All of a sudden Grace's attention perked as the night air brought something sweet to her nostrils. The scent of the human from earlier. Licking her lips Grace could taste honey on her tongue. Stopping herself a sense of fear coursed through her veins. She had not tasted honey since she was a human, yet here it was dancing on her lips. She could taste it as real as ever. Her fingers nervously touched her lips, slowly they traced over each curve.

What _was_ this girl?

Inhaling a long breath Grace tried to place her. She was close, a few miles away perhaps. Looking around her surrounds Grace took note of where she was. The shock of the sensation allowed a soft smile to decorate her face. Taking off into the sky she followed the trail of honey.

**_..._**

**_SPOV_**

The little stint at Fangtasia was playing in a loop over and over in her mind. She recalled with the ease the beating of her heart every time he got close to her. There was something about him certainly. She wasn't blind. He was handsome, plain and simple. Yet it felt more than that, Sookie couldn't decide if his blood still was the cause for all these unwanted feelings. Secretly she would blame it still, that was the rational explanation. Sookie paused in thought.

It was the easier option. Easier than having to rationalise actual feeling towards Eric Northman.

Shaking her head Sookie couldn't believe she was actually contemplating the idea. It was fucking ludicrous. She couldn't let herself fall for him, could she?

"Shit…"

Sookie muttered, feeling that sense of defeat settling in her stomach. A flash of worries overcoming her body.

The answer was yes. Of course she could.

Closing her car door, Sookie rolled her neck as she began the walk up her drive. Crickets chirped in the night air as she walked. A few feet away from her porch Sookie recalled the night she left. A flutter in her chest made her smile.

"Sookie?"

A voice sounded from behind her, a hand landing on her shoulder. Catching her off guard she let out a high-pitched scream. Turning sharply she saw Bill's confused face, before it was ripped away from sight as another vampire threw him to the other side of the porch steps.

As Sookie's human eyes caught up she saw the woman from earlier looking curiously back at her, then at Bill.

Sookie took a step back as she watched Bill lunge at the blonde woman, only to miss her as she caught him again, rolling him to the ground with ease.

She heard the familiar sound of Bill's teeth snapping into place, as he growled at his attacker.

"Get inside"

Bill barked behind him, circling around the woman before him.

Sookie watched intently, standing her ground, flicking her gaze back to the woman from before.

"He meant you harm"

Her hushed tones drawled out into the night air.

She turned to face Sookie.

"You screamed at his touch"

She explained.

Sookie stood gob smacked, watching the pair of vampires before her. Touching her chest she tried to control her pounding heart.

"Your heart races with fear" Grace took a step closer.

"I can feel it"

She closed her eyes, touching her own chest.

Bill interrupted quickly.

"I would never harm Sookie…"

Grace snapped her eyes open and turned to face him once more.

"You already did. Can you not smell her hatred for you?"

**_..._**

**_GPOV_**

Watching the vampire before her she looked him up and down. He was well dressed, yet her reeked of youth. Perhaps over two hundred. Yet there was something about him that had a taste of authority. Biting her tongue Grace waited for his response.

He seemed to falter at her last words; she watched a flash of pain cross over his features.

"Sookie, do you know this woman?"

He spat out bitterly, not taking his eyes off Grace.

She sensed Sookie's unease.

"I met her earlier, briefly…she knows Eric"

Immediately Grace felt a wave of anger flourish from the man before her. Whoever he was, he didn't like the connection to Eric.

"What is she doing here?"

He questioned sharply.

Grace watched Sookie shrug her shoulders, watched her lip slightly quiver.

"Guarding her"

Grace cut in.

The vampire's face contorted in curiosity.

"Eric asked you to do this?"

He asked anxiously.

Grace felt Sookie's heart race at the mention of her former lover's name. Feeling a twinge of sadness pang through her chest she stayed strong.

Before she could answer she felt his arrival. Tilted her head she saw him hurtling to the ground. He landed with a soft thud, his eyes scanning over the situation.

His eyes found hers immediately.

"What are you doing here Grace?"

Extending her hand she pointed in Sookie's direction.

"This one reeked of fear"

She paused, turning to the dark haired vampire.

"…From this one"

She finished.

Eric looked at Bill, his face dropping slightly.

"Put away your fangs Bill"

Eric spoke quickly. Striding over to where Grace stood, tilting his head forward he spoke softly.

_"Menade han hennes skada?"_

As he spoke Grace watched his features. The way his jaw tightened as he said each word. He truly cared for the girl. A slow feeling of jealousy spiked through her senses, trying to hold them in she focused on his face. He was asking her opinion. It was something.

Grace stopped to look at the vampire standing behind Eric; she eyed him quickly before speaking.

_"Hon skrek n__ä__r han r__ö__rde vid henne. Hon luktade r__ä__dsla och hat" _

Eric gave her a once over, studying her face before giving a small nod and turning around.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sookie spoke irritated.

All vampires' eyes turned to the petite human standing, hand on hip, on the porch.

In the moonlight she looked quite delicious. Grace had to stop herself from licking her lips.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn you writer's block! Apologies for the length gap in updating, too many different ideas floating around my head for the direction of this story. **

**Still a work in progress, so please, bare with me. **

...

**_Adjö __min tidigare __älskare - Goodbye my former lover_**

**__Menade han hennes skada? - Did he harm her?__**

**___Hon skrek n__ä__r han r__ö__rde vid henne. Hon luktade r__ä__dsla och hat - She screamed when he touched her. She smelt of fear and hatred. ___**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

.

A heavy silence fell over all of them as they stood upon the porch. Grace watched the tiny human's eyes shift uncomfortably around the vampires before her. Clearly this was not something she wished to happen.

A taste of honey still lingered on Grace's lips as she stood there, glancing at Eric she wondered if he tasted it too.

"This has all been a misunderstanding between Miss Stackhouse and I, Bill there is no need for an intervention"

Eric stated plainly.

Bill's gaze drifted slowly over Eric before reaching Grace. With an eyebrow raised, Grace stayed quiet as she met his gaze.

Raising his hand Bill spoke.

"I never meant Sookie any harm"

His eyes sharpened as he spoke. Tilting her head to the side Grace exhaled. She noticed a faint hint of a smile appearing on Eric's lips, before it was extinguished as he turned to look at Sookie.

"Whatever may or may not have happened it's over with now" Sookie butted in.

"It's been a long night. You should go" she gestured away from herself, hands slightly shaking.

Grace sensed the look of defeat on Bill's face as he took a step back.

"After you Sheriff"

Slowly Eric's gaze fell to the vampire before him, half smiling he nodded, bowing his head over so slightly.

"Come Grace"

Eric's voice spoke softly. Turning to face him, Grace took a final look at the human, nodding her head she spoke.

"Take care little one".

**_._**

**_EPOV_**

He landed on the ground before she did, turning to watch her anger flooded his senses.

"What were you doing there Grace?"

Striding to meet her, he smelt her panic. Taking a hold of her hand, he felt her brush him loose.

"I tasted honey Eric"

Eric watched her eyes widen as she recalled the memory. Her tongue darted out, gliding over her bottom lip.

"I taste it even now…"

Her words were a mixture of delight and fear; he enjoyed watching her face react to this unknown emotion. She looked so young. Just as before.

A moment flared between them, a layer of silence echoed around them as she stood facing each other. Words failed Eric; his eyes could only watch her.

"What is she?" Grace took a step closer. The movement snapped Eric out of his lapse; he clawed at his anger to bring him back.

"What were you doing there?" he repeated.

He watched her roll her eyes as she moved closer still.

"I know you taste it too, I can see it in the way you look at her. She's quite something isn't she?"

She was getting too close. She had no right to attempt to discuss how he felt.

He moved to speak again, yet he was cut off.

"I meant her no harm, I felt her scent burning on my lips…"

Pausing Grace bowed her head slightly.

"…I followed it to her home."

Rising her gaze back to Eric she stayed strong.

"Purely observational, I needed to know what she was."

Eric watched her touch her lips, as if to feel they were still there.

"You know what she is, don't you?"

She questioned lightly, staying put where she stood.

The need to touch her soft skin was becoming stronger, the night's events had startled him more than he'd liked. He was weakening to her once more. There was another pause as both vampire waited for each other.

"Why did you do it?"

Eric asked, eyes locked onto her face.

"She isn't like other humans, no other human…"

Eric's face remained solemn as he stared at her. Shaking his head he took a step forward.

"Why did you betray me?"

**.**

**_GPOV_**

A sharp pain burned away in her chest as he spoke that word.

_Betray. _

That's what it was. Plain and simple. The reasoning may have been just, but the feeling was right. She had betrayed him.

Lowering her gaze from his she turned slowly, taking a few steps away from his gaze. Her guilt sickened her.

"Do not walk away from me"

His tall frame appeared before her again.

Forcing herself to look at him, she saw a pain in his eyes.

"I had to"

She whispered out, stroking his cheek. Eric pressed his forehead to hers, holding himself above her for a moment before breaking their closeness.

"That's not good enough"

He stared down at her, physically overpowering her.

"Was it merely a game?"

Eric began to pace before her.

"Some joke devised by your precious King?"

Grace flew at him, pinning him on the ground. Rage burned at her throat.

_"I SAVED YOU…"_

She screamed above him, throwing herself off him she gave his face a final look before taking to the sky.

Red trails smeared down her cheeks as the night air washed over her, sobering her up to what had just happened. Falling to the ground Grace reached out and steadied herself against an alleyway fire escape.

Holding her head in her hands, she wiped away as much blood as she could.

Each new breath she took hurt her chest, but she had to stop any more cries surfacing. She had to.

Opening her eyes she looked around her, it was nearly dawn. The sky had turned that beautiful shade of crimson. Leaning her head against the metal she thought about watching the sunrise, just as she had last time.

...

**_1451._**

_She had been waiting in her chambers for hours, contemplating how to do it. Pacing back and forward she had driven herself mad staring at the same four walls._

_Raking her hands through her hair she felt him nearing. Within moments he was at her door, a single knock rang out. Painting on a smile Grace opened the door, allowing him entry. Before she could speak his lips crashed down onto hers, his hands pulling at her waist. _

_They found there way to her bed, falling with ease into a familiar position. His lips worked against her neck, marking her skin with bite marks. Letting out a sigh Eric reared up from her, the eager smirk on his lips. _

_"I missed you"_

_Eric spoke softly, taking in the beauty in her face. _

_Rolling on to her side, Grace pushed Eric off her. _

_"I saw you only hours ago" _

_Her words were laced with a boredom Eric hadn't her from her before. Standing up from the bed Grace moved to her window, resting against the glass she stared at the sky. _

_Hands cupped at her hips, as Eric pressed himself close to her. He felt a distance brewing, leaving an unwelcome feeling in his gut. _

_"Do you ever wish you could get close enough to touch a star?"_

_Grace mused idly, trying to ignore the hands holding her. _

_"I'll show you the stars little one" _

_His voice tickled her skin as he spoke in her ear. Turning to face him, she watched his eyes. They smiled at her, only making this harder. _

_Swallowing hard, Grace tucked hair behind her ear._

_"How long are you are Godric staying with us, it's been four years of your visit..."_

_Grace trailed off, keeping her eyes in focus with his. _

_Eric watched her, his eyes losing their brightness, as they darkened with thought. _

_"Godric still has interest here"_

_Rolling her eyes Grace half smiled, a bitter smile. _

_"Well as long as Godric is satisfied" _

_Eric's eyes narrowed as he watched the woman before him. _

_"Are you not?" _

_Pushing past his hold, Grace glided past him. _

_"I'm bored"_

_Pausing Grace turned round to face Eric. _

_"I tire of speaking"_

_Eric fluttered quickly to her, _

_"We do not have to talk" _

_Once more his arms engulfed her as he kissed her lips. Grace stayed rigid in his arms; breaking the kiss Eric scanned her face. _

_"What troubles you tonight? I shall make them pay" _

_He growled, cupping her chin. _

_Seeing him like this, so protective, so honest, made Grace feel sick. Knowing what had to be done was killing her. She had contemplated telling him everything and letting him take her away as he had promised so many times before. _

_But as always one thing stopped her.  
>Marcas. <em>

_He would never let her go. Not with Eric, not with anyone. He would kill everyone to keep her. His jealousy knew no limits. _

_"You cannot fix everything Eric, you cannot fix this"_

_Standing up straight, Eric loosened his grasp. _

_"What is broken? Speak plainly and tell me what pains you" _

_Grace let a soft chuckle fall from her lips. _

_"You are so formal Mr Northman. I am a simple girl, no need for this."_

_Breaking his eye line Grace walked towards the door. _

_"I think it should end" _

_Grace's face lost all humour; she let how she truly felt peer through for a moment. _

_A flash of something crosses Eric's expression, leaving him looking cold. He was believing it. She needed him to leave; it was the only way to spare his life. She needed to make sure he would leave. _

_Taking in his silence Grace, exhaled a long breath. _

_"You don't understand it do you? This was never real."_

_Taking a step forward she watched him._

_"I had my part to play, so I did…**'The Viking is yours to play with, do as you please'**… those were my instructions."_

_Grace smiled. _

_"I did enjoy it…" _

_Stroking his arm she quickly dropped her touch, pausing._

_"For a while. Now you only bore me." _

_Eric stayed still as she moved before him, his eyes fixed into darkness. _

_She had him. Now to end it. _

_Reaching up to him, Eric let her press herself against him. Securing one hand against his cheek she leant closer. _

_"You satisfied an itch I couldn't scratch, and now…"_

_Moving her head round to face him, she spoke again. _

_"Now, you are nothing to me". _

_Eric stood for a moment, before he disappeared from her view, slamming her chamber door as he went. _

_Grace could only take a few steps before her knees buckled beneath her, sending her to the cold floor. Closing her eyes she wished to fade away._

_…_

Standing up straight Grace began walking out into the open street. Gazing up into the sky she admired the colouring dancing above her. She hadn't watched a sunrise for hundreds of years. It would make for a beautiful escape.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I know it's been a while but things have been busy. **

**As always, thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me on this. **

**xo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know! I've been awful at updating this and other stories. I fully admit that, but you know what I blame? myself, I am completely too distractable (yep, just made that word up), I can only apologise. I also blame writers block, I didn't want to submit something just for the sake of uploading cause I hate when that happens. Well here's a little taster to keep you going, hopefully. XO**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 9.

**.**

**EPOV**

"_I saved you…"_

The words echoed around his head, like a swarm of insects they itched along his skull. Her face had looked so contorted with something, something he thought was simply another act of hers. An act he'd trained himself never to forget. Yet this was no act. Not now. Watching her anger at his words of betrayal Eric felt an almost empathy with her, almost. Seeing her in pain mirrored his own, he wanted to reach out and hold her but he restrained himself. For a brief moment he saw the little girl behind those eyes, he saw the human she once was. A scared, lonely girl.

With a scream from her lips, her weight lifted as the beginnings of red started their decent down her cheeks and she was gone. Standing up from the ground, Eric brushed dust from his clothes, trying to catch a glimpse of her in the late night sky. Snapping his head around at a familiar scent he bared his fangs, growling into the darkness.

"It is rude to eavesdrop Bill"

Eric commented, snapping his fangs away, shielding himself back up.

"I couldn't resist myself"

Bill retorted, stepping forward from the trees.

Eric watched the vampire move in front of him.

"What brings you here, _King"_

Eric greeted, half smiling.

Staring darkly at Eric, Bill nodded his head slightly.

"Who is she? And why is she here?"

Succumbing to defeat Eric let out a short breath. Bill had no doubt seen the events of the last few minutes and was well aware of their _familiarity_ with each other.

"An acquaintance of mine. No threat to concern yourself with"

Eric finished bitterly.

Bill studied Eric's face for a moment; Eric could see the thoughts appearing in his head.

"You will watch her"

Bill said quickly, keeping eye contact as he stood his ground.

"You should get going Sheriff".

Simply bowing his head, Eric watched Bill disappear before his eyes. He didn't like Bill to be so close to him like this. In fact he cared very little for Bill at all, but his status demanded Eric's attention.

The uncomfortable call of the sunrise shuddered through his bones; it would be dawn soon. Hairs on his arms stood up, as is body told him to sleep. Looking up into the sky Eric inhaled deeply, her scent still floated above him, teasing him. Letting out a snarl, Eric flew into the skies. He would find her. This would end.

_**.**_

_**GPOV**_

Her arms fell by her side as the morning heat began to swell. Hearing the gentle call of the birds above her, she smiled. It was a beautiful sound. A sound she didn't even know she had been missing. The first beams of light slowly peered through the clouds, falling against her skin. At first Grace didn't even notice. It was only when she looked at her arms that she felt the bright white hue surrounding her. Closing her eyes she knew what came next.

Snapping her eyes open she turned in time to collide with a blur of vampire crashing her back against a stone wall, the force then carrying them both into the adjoining building.

Dust and concrete filled her senses; kicking her assailant off of her she tried to stand when a hand dragged her back down to the floor. Something wasn't right, Grace felt fear at the pit of her stomach. Scrambling against the floor tiles she pushed herself back against another wall, still no visual of her attacker. At speed she stood up, scanning for the exit she made another break for the hole in the wall.

"Do not move!"

The voice boomed in the darkness, stopping Grace dead where she stood. Turning around she felt his presence now, he was standing merely feet before her. The dust parted at his movement, finally allowing her sight of him. All she could do was watch him, too afraid to speak.

His eyes fell upon her; scanning them over her frame his face remained the same. Slowly he extended his hand to her, giving that notorious smirk of his.

"No more running. I am here now".

_**.**_

_**EPOV**_

Eric hated dawn, and searching for an unstable vampire he may or may not care for was not something he wished to be doing. The bleeds had begun, annoying him further. The sun was almost up, this was fucking madness! Avoiding flight, and the rays of the sun, Eric opted for staying as close to the ground as he could. Flitting through the Louisiana woods Eric followed her scent; she was careless, not even trying to conceal herself. Finally he stopped in an alleyway in the centre of Shreveport, she had been here, and then it hit him like a physical slap. He smelt her blood, licking his lip he smelt it again; there was more of the road.

What had she done?

"…fuck"

Closing his eyes he tried to feel her. It had been decades and decades since he'd used this to reach her, he wasn't even sure if it would work or if she'd let him in. focusing his mind he sent out energy to find her, the squirming in his head caused him to spasm as he got shut out. Running his hand through his hair he groaned out as he paced, slamming a fist through the trashcan. He was tired and frustrated; he didn't have time for this.

Letting out a disgruntled breath he tired again, closing his eyes this time he pictured her. She was standing looking up at him, the wicked grin painting on her lips, golden curls neatly draping over her shoulders. Eric felt his lip twitch as he remembered her.

The image in his mind strengthened so much so that he could smell her. Calling her name the image flinched, breaking from the façade and showing an expression of her fear, her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Eric felt her fear; he felt the uneasiness that pained her. Her scent burned in his senses, she was close.

"Hello Viking"

Eric's fangs dropped, as hair rose on the back of his neck. Turning around he expected him to be behind him, smiling smugly as he always did. Nothing stood there but empty space. A dark chuckle echoed through his head.

"It's a good parlour trick isn't it, Viking?"

Eric remained silent, watching the buildings around him.

"I'd love to converse further, but I have a little matter to attended. Women, you understand" the voice chided.

"…she says hello".

A sharp pain jolted in Eric's head and then he couldn't feel her. Her scent and fear had completely disappeared; he couldn't feel her at all.

Things had royally fucked up.

Wiping blood from his eyes, Eric reached for his phone, he needed to get out of the sunlight and figure how was sort this mess without an intervention from Bill.

"Where the fuck are you?!"

Came Pam's sharp tones on the other end of the line.

"I'll be there soon. We have a situation"

"Another one?"

Pam's sarcasm made Eric smile.

"I'll tell you when I return"

Snapping his phone shut, Eric flitted back down the sunlit streets to Fangtasia.

This was to be the most eventful evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short and hopefully sweet taster of the new turn I wanted to add the story.**

**You must know who our mystery guest is right?... Of course you do, you guys are smart. I love you guys.**

**XO**


End file.
